Nie każde święta są piękne
by Kaldus
Summary: Każda rzecz ma swoją przyczynę i skutek. Ale w życiu są jeszcze przypadki.


**Nie każde święta są piękne**

_24 grudnia, Londyn, kawiarnia „Wiosenny powiew"_

I oczywiście musiałem wylądować w Londynie. W święta Bożego Narodzenia. Samotnie. Nie, żebym miał z kim spędzać je w domu. Mimo to wolałbym być w Pradze. Czułbym się chyba bardziej na miejscu niż tutaj. Kraj mojej matki zawsze był dla mnie obcy.

Niestety udało mi się otrzymać „specjalną misję". I teraz muszę tutaj siedzieć. Mój kontakt albo nie żyje, albo kupuje prezenty dla swojej rodziny.

Chociaż kawiarenka jest miła. Dokoła panuje wesoły, świąteczny nastrój. I człowiek czuję się prawie, jakby nie był samotny. Ale tylko prawie. Kawiarenka jest wypełniona. Dorośli odpoczywają sobie w przerwie między ostatnimi koniecznymi zakupami. Rozmawiają, śmieją się. Próbują ogrzać przy kominku przed następnymi wojażami.

Dekoracje są właściwie wszędzie. Nawet na oknie, przez które patrzę.

Na ulicach jest podobnie. Przez zaśnieżone, mroźne od wiatru i mrozu ulice maszerują, idą, biegną, spacerują ludzie z całymi rodzinami, dowcipkując, a nawet śpiewając. Uliczni sprzedawcy, przebrani za najróżniejsze cuda, nawołują i próbują przyciągnąć klientów. Uliczni muzycy wyśpiewują kolędy i zarabiają znacznie więcej niż zwykle. Po drugiej stronie ulicy jakiś mężczyzna rozłożył stoisko z gorącymi plackami z jabłkami. Jego stragan cieszy się ogromnym powodzeniem. W końcu zauważam kilku chłopców, lawirujących sprawnie pomiędzy ludźmi. Są zdecydowanie zainteresowani sklepikiem z plackami. Jednak chyba żaden nie ma pieniędzy, żeby zdobyć upragniony słodycz. Mężczyzna odgania niesfornych urwisów, którzy próbują ukraść choć kawałek ciastka.

Chłopcy odchodzą, wzruszając ramionami. Po chwili, jeden z nich popycha drugiego w śnieżną zaspę i niemal natychmiast rozpętuje się wielka bitwa. Roześmiani i zaczerwienieni od śniegu i mrozu, smarują się śniegiem po całych ciałach. Dorośli omijają ich szerokim łukiem i uśmiechają się porozumiewawczo.

Powoli robi się ciemno, i zarówno ulica, jak i kawiarenka pustoszeją. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam chłopca, który nie bawi się z innymi, tylko wlepia nos w wielką wystawę, co jakiś czas zerkając na rówieśników. Blada twarz jest zarumieniona od mrozu, a czarne, krótkie włoski mokre od padającego śniegu.

Chyba widzę w tym chłopcu coś znajomego. Jest dziwny, i taki jakby smutny. Ulice stają się puste coraz bardziej i nawet grupa chłopców jest odprowadzana przez matki do domów. Wstaje i płace.

Na ulicy panuje mróz, który uderza we mnie, gdy tylko otwieram drzwi. Śnieg nadal pada. Na ulicy nie ma już prawie nikogo. W świetle latarni dostrzegam jednak czarnowłosego chłopca, który przyciska nos do szyby, intensywnie wpatrując się w pomieszczenie za nią.

Podchodzę i patrzę przez szybę. Pokój, który jest za nią, emanuje ciepłem. Jasno oświetlony. W środku siedzi dwoje dorosłych i rozmawia. Dokoła pięknie przystrojonej choinki skacze trójka dzieci. Nawet na zewnątrz słychać śpiewaną przez nie kolędę.

-Cześć, mały. Nie powinieneś być w domu? – kładę dzieciakowi rękę na ramieniu.

Chłopak odwraca się przerażony i napotyka moje, mam nadzieję, że ciepłe, spojrzenie.

-To jak? Nikt nie będzie się o ciebie martwił?

-Raczej nie – ponownie zerka na pokój za szybą. – Moja mama nie żyje – czerwieni się i spuszcza głowę wypowiadając te słowa.

-Nie martw się, mały. Widzisz ja też nie mam rodziców. I jestem daleko od domu.

-A gdzie mieszkasz?

-W Pradze.

-W Czechach? To daleko.

-Daleko – przyznaje. – Ale i tak nie mam za bardzo do czego wracać.

-Ja też nie – mruczy to zdanie tak cicho, że niemal go nie słyszę.

-Chodź. Masz ochotę na placek z jabłkami. Straganiarz jeszcze nie zwinął interesu.

Chłopiec podnosi zdumione oczy.

-No co? Są święta. Nie mogę ci zaproponować czegoś ciepłego do jedzenia? Ja nie mam, z kim siedzieć i ty chyba też nie, więc jaki problem?

-Nic – mówi speszony.

Widzę w nim samego siebie sprzed lat. Ten sam wzrok, ten sam błysk w oczach. Wola walki o lepsze życie. Pamiętam siebie po śmierci matki, kiedy pierwszy raz sprzeciwiłem się ojcu. Musiałem mieć tyle lat, co on teraz.

Po chwili obaj zajadamy się plackami. Chłopiec wydaje mi się choć trochę mniej smutny.

-Co tu robisz? – pyta.

-Pracuję.

-W święta?

-Też trzeba. W dorosłym życiu czasem nie można mieć wolnych świąt. Trzeba wypełniać obowiązki, ale nie martw się tym, mały. Przed tobą jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim do tego dojdzie.

-Nie wolałbyś być w domu?

-W domu? Nie. Tam są tylko wspomnienia i ból. Ale wolałbym być w Pradze. Nie czuję się najlepiej w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Przez chwilę idziemy w milczeniu. Potem z moich ust wypływają słowa:

-A co chciałbyś dostać na gwiazdkę?

Nawet nie wiem, skąd te słowa, ale jestem pewien, że nie chciałbym ich cofnąć, gdybym mógł. Dzieciak zasługuje na trochę radości, a ja mam pieniędzy pod dostatkiem.

-Ja? Prezent? – pyta zdumiony.

-Tak, a dlaczego nie?

-Ja...

-Chodź do sklepu. Wybierzesz sobie coś.

Wchodzimy do sklepu z zabawkami. Za ladą stoi zmęczony sprzedawca.

-Więc, co chciałbyś dostać?

Chłopiec wskazuje na poruszającą się, drewnianą figurkę czarodzieja.

-Weźmiemy ją – mówię do sprzedawcy, który pakuje już prezent w ładną torbę.

Podaje prezent chłopcu i po raz pierwszy widzę w jego oczach radosne błyski. To przekonuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, że robię dobrze.

-Dziękuje – mówi chłopak.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – wychodzimy ze sklepu. – To co może odprowadzę cię do domu? Żeby ktoś nie zaczął cię szukać.

-Nie. Pójdę sam.

-Na pewno?

-Tak – chłopiec odwraca się, żeby odejść. Zatrzymuję go.

-Ale nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, jak masz na imię.

-Tom – chłopak krzywi się na dźwięk słowa. – A ty?

-Vladimir. Vladimir Iwanow.

-Żegnaj, Vla-di-mir. Dziękuję.

-Na razie, mały.

***

Tom wraca radosny do sierocińca. Na korytarzu natyka się na kilku starszych chłopaków.

-O zobaczcie, co on ma! – krzyczy jeden z nich, wskazując na figurkę – Skąd to masz ukradłeś pewnie ze sklepu.

-Nie prawda! Dostałem!

-A niby od kogo?! – drwi chłopka i popycha go, wyrywając figurkę.

-Oddaj! To moje!

-Pani Cole! Tom ukradł zabawkę ze sklepu!

-Dostałem ją!

-A niby kto ci ją dał, co? Przecież ty nikogo nie masz!

-Od Vla-di-mi-ra.

-Zmyśliłeś jakąś historyjkę! Niby czemu miałby ci coś dać? I kim on w ogóle jest?

Nadchodzi pani Cole. Jest zła, bo przerwano jej pracę.

-Tom, możesz mi powiedzieć skąd wziąłeś taką drogą zabawkę?

-Dostałem od takiego pana, którego spotkałem w mieście.

-Tak? A niby czemu ci ją dał?

-Nie... wiem.

-Tom. Idź do swojego pokoju. Jak będziesz na tyle odważny, żeby się przyznać, skąd naprawdę miałeś zabawkę, to będziesz mógł z niego wyjść.

Tom spuszcza głowę. Chłopcy uśmiechają się triumfalnie. Pani Cole wraca do swojego gabinetu.

-Widzisz, złodzieju? Jesteś niczym – chłopak chwyta figurkę i łamie ją na kawałki.

-Nie – Tom krzyczy na cały głos.

-Natychmiast na górę! Wszyscy.

Tom podnosi z ziemi szczątki figurki i biegnie do swojego pokoju.

***

Kilka dni później, staje się jasne, że Tom się nie przyzna. Pani Cole pozwala mu wyjść z pokoju i zjeść kolację w towarzystwie reszty osób.

Podczas kolacji, Tom dostrzega w gazecie, trzymanej przez panią Cole, twarz Vladimira. Kiedy tylko opiekunka ją zostawia, chwyta ją i wpatruje się w artykuł z pierwszej strony.

„**Czech zamordowany na terenie Anglii!!!"**

„_26-letni obywatel Republiki Czeskiej, Vladimir Iwanow, został zamordowany w londyńskim hotelu „Blitz", Odkrycia dokonała sprzątaczka, która przyszła zrobić porządek w pokoju. Nie wiadomo jeszcze kiedy i kto zabił mężczyznę. Policja odmawia komentarzy..."_

Tom odkłada gazetę. Doskonale pamięta o szczątkach figurki, ukrytych w pokoju. Po jego policzku spływa jedna łza...

_Pamięci Człowieka__, który zaakceptował mnie ze wszystkimi moimi słabościami._

_Szkoda, że już nigdy nie będzie tak samo._

_Przepraszam, może to ty się zmieniłeś, a może ja._

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało. Jest to wynik doszukiwania się przyczyn i efektów oraz jakiejkolwiek logiki w życiu. Przyznaję się, Wysoki Sądzie, moja wina.


End file.
